


Horns

by LunaIssabella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Un día Keith simplemente se había presentado en su puerta [...]





	Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic del fandom de Voltron que publico, y lo hago con motivo del cumpleaños-no-cumpleaños de Shiro!
> 
> Espero les guste

**Horns**

_En sus manos está mi corazón, y no se irá hasta que esté cicatrizado_

_Tiene la sangre fría como el hielo, y un corazón de piedra_

_Pero me mantiene vivo, es la bestia en mis huesos_

_Obtiene todo lo que quiere cuando me tiene solo_

_Como si nada_

_Es el fuego en el pecado, y me quema cuando respiro_

_Que la verdad sea dicha, no me importa_

_Porque su infierno es mi paraíso_

**Horns – Bryce Fox (StayLoose Remix)**

Shiro observa a Keith deslizarse como depredador entre Lance y Matt que bailan torpemente a su alrededor, demasiado borrachos como para protestar ante los tiras y afloja del más bajo; sus ojos violetas se encuentran fijos en los suyos incluso con cada giro, haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza.

A pesar del tiempo que lleva Keith entre ellos a los chicos aún les parece extraña su presencia, no porque les parezca algo malo sino más bien porque Keith había llegado a sus vidas de forma atropellada. Literalmente había aparecido  _de la nada_  asegurando ser amigo de Shiro quién no tuvo de otra más que convencerlos a todos de que, en efecto, eran amigos de la infancia. Mentirles a sus amigos había sido más fácil de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero aún su estomago se revuelve en nudos nerviosos cada vez que debe responder algo sobre el muchacho.

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que Keith había estado con él por mucho más tiempo del que había dicho. Un día Keith simplemente se había presentado en su puerta, en sus ojos violetas ardía el infierno y su sonrisa que dejaba ver dos largos colmillos, filosos como cuchillos por decir lo que menos, contrastaba con la expresión dulce de su rostro delicado, casi infantil. Aún ahora Shiro puede verlo como se presentó esa primera vez, como nadie lo ha visto desde que entró en sus vidas cuando dejó de ser invisible para los demás excepto Shiro.

Bajo las luces de la sala donde los demás ven una piel blanca como la leche Shiro ve lila, que se extiende desde la punta de sus filosas garras brillando como aceite por el sudor de la actividad física hasta la punta de sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. Shiro sabe,  _mucho más de lo que quisiera_ , que el lila se extiende más allá de la delgada cintura deslizándose por sus muslos hasta el final de los dedos de sus pies; en sus ojos, violeta sobre amarillo, sigue ardiendo el infierno haciéndolos lucir atrayentes y entre las hebras negras de su cabello sobresalen dos pequeños cuernos que casi se pierden a la vista al ser del mismo color.

Desde hace tiempo tiene la no tan ligera impresión de que Keith se había estado ''alimentando'' de él hasta tener la fuerza de hacerse visible, ahora se alimenta de sus amigos aunque sus intenciones todavía no le son claras. Sin embargo, y es algo que no dirá jamás en voz alta aunque parece no es necesario hacerlo cada vez que Keith lo mira sonriendo como una araña que tiene a la mosca en sus redes, no puede escapar de la órbita del joven,  _no quiere_  librarse de su presencia.

Mientras Keith se separa de su compañeros de baile para acercarse a él balanceando sus caderas, lo que provoca que su polera negra se deslice sobre sus caderas revelando las fuertes marcas de dedos impresas por toda su piel, Shiro interioriza una vez más que no desea escapar de esto. Respirar el aire que envuelve a Keith, intoxicado por su suave aroma sabe que nunca hará nada para impedir que lo devore por completo.


End file.
